grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
United Liberty Paper
=United Liberty Paper= *Edit **History United Liberty Paper, U.L. Paper or simply U.L.P.C. is a front company for a secretive government (or government-contracted) organization in Grand Theft Auto IV. Niko Bellic works with them through an anonymous representative. Organizationhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=United_Liberty_Paper&action=edit&section=1Edit Almost no information about the nature of U.L. Paper is given over the course of the game, except that, according to Niko's contact, they are not part of the FIB. They appear to have considerable resources and influence, and in some way co-operate with public authorities -- it is their subterfuge which leads to the capture of Elizabeta Torres, and the resulting collapse of her distribution operation. They also seem to control or are in cohorts with the FIB, since the FIB participated in the cover-up of the chopper attack in Paper Trail. Niko's contact within U.L. Paper says, "It's hard to tell who the good guys are. I'm not a good guy, but I work with the good guys,", suggesting that they may be a government black ops group, or a group subcontracted by government to keep illegal activity at arm's length (they commission Niko to commit several murders, and perform one illegal rendition as a favour to Niko late in the game). The organization offers several missions supposedly related to stopping terrorist activity in Liberty City. Niko is blackmailed into working for the organization after discovering that his girlfriend, Michelle (real name Karen), is in a similar predicament, and was in truth assigned to monitor him. The main building string is on Columbus Ave in The Triangle, Algonquin, Liberty City. In the game's files, U.L. Paper's missions are titled "CIA", ie, the Central Intelligence Agency. Several framed documents on the contact's office walls carry the seal of the CIA. The Contacthttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=United_Liberty_Paper&action=edit&section=2Edit "Nothing like a bit of sarcasm when someone's gotcha by the balls." -Paper, responding to Niko's sarcastic "hooray" Niko's contact within U.L. Paper is a senior agent working for the company. He is very cynical and often talks to Niko using a sardonically condescending tone to remind him of his precarious position; he also doesn't hesitate to ask Niko to kill somebody and speaks of violent actions and occurrences with a cold and uncaring demeanour. His justification for the organization's actions is that foreign terrorist groups and governments that conlflict with America are ready to commit even more haeneous actions that could bring harm to the American population (which Niko finds to be true while working against said terrorist groups), but he also doesn't deny that a lot of his actions are not for procuring public safety but rather to satisfy the government's sometimes greedy requests. He also makes mention of having a past military career in the Army. It is revealed in the cutscene of the first mission for the organisation that the contact speaks Serbian, the language of Niko's homeland; he says to Niko that America is "just like the old country", to which Niko replies: "Just like it". The contact hands Niko missions that involve stopping the activities of an unspecified terrorist group as well as covering up for U.L. Paper's activities, such as by killing a man who knew of the organisation, killing another man who funded terrorist plots and stealing a helicopter from the terrorist group to kill yet another man who funded the group's activities. After Niko tracks down Florian Cravic, his contact reveals that he should actually be hunting for Darko Brevic; Brevic is ultimately delivered to Niko as a favor by U.L. Paper in repayment for Niko's services to the organisation and to Jon Gravelli. Mission appearanceshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=United_Liberty_Paper&action=edit&section=3Edit ;GTA IV *Wrong is Right (Boss) *Portrait of a Killer (Boss) *Dust Off (Boss) *Paper Trail (Voice/Boss) *Weekend at Florian's (Voice) *Payback (Post-mission phone call) *Liquidize the Assets *That Special Someone (Voice/Boss) Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=United_Liberty_Paper&action=edit&section=4Edit *While the mission string for U. L. Paper is still available, and having managed to attain a wanted level of three or more stars, Niko will, after evasion or death, will receive a phone call from the U. L. Paper contact. He expresses his displeasure at Niko's recklessness, in that he can now get away with things. In some instances, high wanted levels will cause him to call you and comment about Niko's "johnson" being too big to keep in his pants. *His role in Grand Theft Auto IV is similar to that of Mike Toreno on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The U.L. Paper contact has a resemblance to the character Nicky Eyes from the film Goodfellas, as well as Alan Blunt, from the British novel and film Alex Rider. It is also possible that U.L. Paper contact's appearance was based on Bosnian Serb writer Ivo Andrić, referring to his possible Serbian heritage. *The agency is likely based on the Company from the TV show Heroes: both are secret organizations that use a paper company as a front and both have high ranking members that wear horn rimmed glasses. *The ground floor has an interior with pedestrians walking around, but is inaccessible to anyone from outside. *A diploma hanging on his wall has the name "Edward T. Fortune." The same diploma can be seen hanging on the wall of Vic Manzano's office in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *IT can be heard, in the second trailer for GTA IV, that the U.L. Paper Contact had a different voice actor. *The ULPC contact, Elizabeta Torres, Gerald McReary & Jon Gravelli are the only major characters in GTA IV who do not appear outside of cutscenes. *Milton James, the voice actor for the contact, has also voiced Money Bags, on "Spyro 2 Riptos Rage."